Early detection of a disease condition typically allows for a more effective therapeutic treatment with a correspondingly more favorable clinical outcome. In many cases, however, early detection of disease symptoms is problematic; hence, a disease may become relatively advanced before diagnosis is possible. Systemic inflammatory conditions represent one such class of diseases. These conditions, particularly sepsis, typically result from an interaction between a pathogenic microorganism and the host's defense system that triggers an excessive and dysregulated inflammatory response in the host. The complexity of the host's response during the systemic inflammatory response has complicated efforts towards understanding disease pathogenesis. (Reviewed in Healy, Annul. Pharmacother. 36: 648-54 (2002).) An incomplete understanding of the disease pathogenesis, in turn, contributes to the difficulty in finding diagnostic biomarkers. Early and reliable diagnosis is imperative, however, because of the remarkably rapid progression of sepsis into a life-threatening condition.
Sepsis follows a well-described time course, progressing from systemic inflammatory response syndrome (“SIRS”) -negative to SIRS-positive to sepsis, which may then progress to severe sepsis, septic shock, multiple organ dysfunction (“MOD”), and ultimately death. Sepsis also may arise in an infected individual when the individual subsequently develops SIRS. “SIRS” is commonly defined as the presence of two or more of the following parameters: body temperature greater than 38° C. or less than 36° C.; heart rate greater than 90 beats per minute; respiratory rate greater than 20 breaths per minute; PCO2 less than 32 mm Hg: and a white blood cell count either less than 4.0×109 cells/L or greater than 12.0×109 cells/L, or having greater than 10% immature band forms. “Sepsis” is commonly defined as SIRS with a confirmed infectious process. “Severe sepsis” is associated with MOD, hypotension, disseminated intravascular coagulation (“DIC”) or hypoperfusion abnormalities, including lactic acidosis, oliguria, and changes in mental status. “Septic shock” is commonly defined as sepsis-induced hypotension that is resistant to fluid resuscitation with the additional presence of hypoperfusion abnormalities.
Documenting the presence of the pathogenic microorganisms clinically significant to sepsis has proven difficult. Causative microorganisms typically are detected by culturing a patient's blood, sputum, urine, wound secretion, in-dwelling line catheter surfaces, etc. Causative microorganisms, however, may reside only in certain body microenvironments such that the particular material that is cultured may not contain the contaminating microorganisms. Detection may be complicated further by low numbers of microorganisms at the site of infection. Low numbers of pathogens in blood present a particular problem for diagnosing sepsis by culturing blood. In one study, for example, positive culture results were obtained in only 17% of patients presenting clinical manifestations of sepsis. (Rangel-Frausto et al., JAMA 273: 117-23 (1995).) Diagnosis can be further complicated by contamination of samples by non-pathogenic microorganisms. For example, only 12.4% of detected microorganisms were clinically significant in a study of 707 patients with septicemia. (Weinstein et al., Clinical Infectious Diseases 24: 584-602 (1997).)
The difficulty in early diagnosis of sepsis is reflected by the high morbidity and mortality associated with the disease. Sepsis currently is the tenth leading cause of death in the United States and is especially prevalent among hospitalized patients in non-coronary intensive care units (ICUs), where it is the most common cause of death. The overall rate of mortality is as high as 35%, with an estimated 750,000 cases per year occurring in the United States alone. The annual cost to treat sepsis in the United States alone is in the order of billions of dollars.
A need, therefore, exists for a method of diagnosing sepsis sufficiently early to allow effective intervention and prevention. Most existing sepsis scoring systems or predictive models predict only the risk of late-stage complications, including death, in patients who already are considered septic. Such systems and models, however, do not predict the development of sepsis itself. What is particularly needed is a way to categorize those patients with SIRS who will or will not develop sepsis. Currently, researchers will typically define a single biomarker that is expressed at a different level in a group of septic patients versus a normal (i.e., non-septic) control group of patients. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/400,275, filed Mar. 26, 2003, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a method of indicating early sepsis by analyzing time-dependent changes in the expression level of various biomarkers. Accordingly, optimal methods of diagnosing early sepsis currently require both measuring a plurality of biomarkers and monitoring the expression of these biomarkers over a period of time.
There is a continuing urgent need in the art to diagnose sepsis with specificity and sensitivity, without the need for monitoring a patient over time. Ideally, diagnosis would be made by a technique that accurately, rapidly, and simultaneously measures a plurality of biomarkers at a single point in time, thereby minimizing disease progression during the time required for diagnosis.